1. Field
The present aspects relate to wireless communication devices, and more particularly, to systems and methods for optimization of intra-node handover scenarios.
2. Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication; for instance, voice and/or data can be provided via such wireless communication systems. A typical wireless communication system, or network, can provide multiple users access to one or more shared resources (e.g. bandwidth, transmit power, etc.). For instance, a system can use a variety of multiple access techniques such as Frequency Division Multiplexing (FDM), Time Division Multiplexing (TDM), Code Division Multiplexing (CDM), Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing (OFDM), and others.
Generally, wireless multiple-access communication systems can simultaneously support communication for multiple mobile devices. Each mobile device can communicate with one or more base stations via transmissions on forward and reverse links. The forward link (or downlink) refers to the communication link from base stations to mobile devices, and the reverse link (or uplink) refers to the communication link from mobile devices to base stations.
Wireless communication systems often employ one or more base stations that provide a coverage area. A typical base station can transmit multiple data streams for broadcast, multicast and/or unicast services, wherein a data stream may be a stream of data that can be of independent reception interest to a mobile device. A mobile device within the coverage area of such base station can be employed to receive one, more than one, or all the data streams carried by the composite stream. Likewise, a mobile device can transmit data to the base station or another mobile device.
Optimization of network coverage and service quality are constant goals for wireless network operators. Superior coverage and service quality results in enhanced user experiences, greater throughput, and ultimately increased revenue. One way to achieve superior coverage and service quality is through increased network efficiency. For the purpose of this description a handover or handoff may refer to a hand over from a base station to another base station as well as a hand over from and to the same base station. Further the hand over may be initiated by the network or by the mobile terminal. The terminal may initiate a handover according to the principles of forward handover, or to reestablish a connection with an appropriate base station after experiencing outage. Further, the handover may occur in order to support mobility of users in the wireless system, or to provide balancing of load or to facilitate various reconfigurations of the connection or to facilitate handling of unforeseeable error cases. Unfortunately, current techniques do not provide for generating increased network performance efficiency through intra base station handover optimization.